Out Of The Cellar
by Hi Im Crazy
Summary: Caught in the rain, James, Sirius, and Remus take shelter in a mysterious store. Utterly bored, the boys go down to the basement where one of them drinks a potion that is accidentally left out. They are sent into the future: straight into Harry's life.
1. chapter one

**Disclaimer:** I _don't_ own the main characters. I _do_ own Delica Seagull, Orion Piper, the hooded figure, and William Pilar, okay?  
  
**A/N:** Well, the plot bunnies attacked me last night as I was trying to go to sleep. Now, I've held them back _many_ times before, but I couldn't this time. It hurt. So... I gave in and wrote this.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
-----  
  
"Ten minutes. Tops."  
  
"Aw, Padfoot, don't you think that's a _little_ mean?"  
  
"Not at all. Moony, have you seen the way Delica looks at him? I'm telling you, their date is only lasting ten minutes."  
  
"Ah, I guess you're right. So, Paddy, ten galleons?"  
  
Sirius smiled mischievously. "Ten galleons." Remus nodded and they shook hands, keeping eye contact the whole time.  
  
It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and almost every third to seventh year was at Hogsmeade. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were no exception. The two sixth year Gryffindors sat in the Three Broomsticks, a popular place for the Hogwarts students to hang out (especially on a not-so-nice day like that day).  
  
The boys turned in their seats to watch Orion Piper and Delica Seagull, two seventh year Ravenclaws, on their date. The Gryffindor boys watched as Delica chattered away while Orion absent-mindedly stirred his drink with his straw, obviously not taking in a word she was saying. Evidently, Delica noticed this because she would give him dirty looks, but she decided against saying anything and continued talking.  
  
Remus glanced at his watch after a few moments of watching the couple. "Only three more minutes."  
  
The sixth year boys continued watching the date. Orion's water flowed over the rim of his glass a few times. Delica would stop mid-sentence and eye the small puddle of water and her partner in a less-than-impressed manner, but never failed to pick up her speech a few seconds later.  
  
"Fifty seconds to go," Sirius informed Remus, who nodded in response. The latter crossed his fingers, praying that the date went at least a second over the time limit of ten minutes.  
  
For the fifth time that minute, Delica picked up the one-sided conversation after glancing disapprovingly at the water on the table. "Anyway... so after that, Ralph said- you aren't listening to a bleeding thing I'm saying."  
  
Orion nodded. "Uh huh," he said in a far away voice, "and then what did you say?" He continued to gaze at her.  
  
Delica sighed irritably. "I'm talking to you! You aren't listening to a bleeding thing I'm saying!"  
  
Orion snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Wha-what are you talking about?"  
  
Delica's eyes narrowed. "Then whom was I talking about before?"  
  
"Uh... Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Delica stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Orion had a frightened look on. Delica was known for her hot temper. The only reason guys dated her was because she was gorgeous; there wasn't anything too great about her personality.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" she asked in a disgusted half-whisper. Orion gulped loudly, his blue eyes wide with fear.  
  
Remus glanced at his watch and grinned. Five... four... three... two...  
  
"Hey, Padfoot," he whispered, poking the boy next to him. "Times up!"  
  
Sirius shushed him and swatted him away, gray eyes fixed on Orion and Delica.  
  
"S-sorry Delica," Orion almost whimpered. Sirius snorted. Delica advanced on her date.  
  
"You know what?" she asked the shaking boy. "I'm sick of this." She stepped closer to him and he even yelped. "This date is over, Piper," she hissed. And with that, Orion and his chair toppled over and Delica stormed out of the building.  
  
Sirius turned to Remus a moment later with wide eyes. "Wow... did you see that, Moony? The way she scared him like that?"  
  
Remus nodded but waved his hand as to say that it wasn't important. "Uh huh, yeah," he rushed, "you owe me ten galleons."  
  
It took a moment for the words to sink into Sirius. He propped his head on his right hand and sighed. "How about I pay for your butterbeer?" he suggested, gesturing towards the hardly touched drink in front of his friend.  
  
"You will be. Hand over the money."  
  
Sirius reached into his pocket and took out three coins. "I don't have ten, only three," he lied.  
  
"Ten galleons, Sirius," Remus sneered. Sirius groaned and dug deeper into his pockets. He dumped the seven coins into Remus's hands. "Greedy," he muttered. Remus grinned.  
  
After paying for their drinks, the two boys decided to find their other friends, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, and head to Zonko's. The left the Three Broomsticks and were instantly soaked.  
  
"Aw, this sucks," Remus grumbled as he pushed some of his wet brown hair off of his forehead.  
  
"Hey, look," Sirius said, pointing down the nearly empty street. Remus squinted in the direction Sirius's finger was pointing. "It's James," the latter told the former.  
  
As they drew closer to their friend, they saw that James was with someone else. Lily Evans to be exact. The two were under an awning and were talking. Well, more like attempted flirting on James's part and snapping from Lily. They didn't even notice when Remus and Sirius approached them.  
  
"Don't deny it, Evans, you know you want me," James said to the girl with a wink. Lily sighed loudly.  
  
"Yes, Potter, you keep telling yourself that." She shook her head and announced, "I'm leaving."  
  
"Evans! EVANS! Come back!" James called to the redheaded girl as she ran through the rain. He was about to follow when he noticed two of his best friends. "Oh, hey guys," he said warmly.  
  
"Aah, still going for fair Evans, I see? Well, better luck next time, Prongs," Sirius said as he patted James on the back. James frowned and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Where were you two anyway?" he inquired.  
  
Remus answered. "Betting on dates. _I_ won," he added smugly.  
  
Sirius glowered. "Don't rub it in."  
  
"Oh," James responded vaguely.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Yeah, well, while you were scouting out Miss Evans and Peter was off with his-" he coughed "-girlfriend-" James sniggered "-, Moony and I needed something to do."  
  
"Well, Jamsie, Padfoot and I are off to find Peter and go to Zonko's... care to join us?" Remus asked. James nodded and the three were off.  
  
Five seconds later, they were back under the awning.  
  
"This is great, just great," Remus muttered as he watched the rain pour down harder than ever. He heard distant shrieks as people caught in the rain rushed into the nearest buildings.  
  
"I guess we're not going to Zonko's then," James said sadly, eyeing the rain with great dislike too.  
  
They stood outside for a moment, waiting for the rain to let up. It never did.  
  
"D-d-don't you g-guys th-think-k we sh-should hu-hu-head into the st-t-tore?" Sirius questioned, his teeth chattering violently. He continued to rub his upper arms in hopes that he'd warm up but had no success.  
  
Remus nodded, afraid to open his mouth, for he knew his teeth would chatter worse than Sirius's. He led his friends into the store and they were immediately warmed up.  
  
"Welcome to William's," came a wheezy voice. An old man stood behind the counter looking at the trio. The hooded figure didn't notice them and asked, "Who are you talking to, Pilar?"  
  
"Us!" Sirius called. As the person turned around, Remus smacked Sirius's head.  
  
"Hm," the person said as he studied the boys. "William, do you mind if we continue this discussion in the next room?"  
  
The old man nodded. "Of course." He looked at the kids. "I expect you to behave. You are only allowed to stay in here until the rain lets up. Is that clear?" he questioned in his wheezy voice. The boys nodded in response.  
  
"Good," the hooded person said coolly. "Let's go, Pilar," he instructed and the two went into the door to the right of the counter. "Don't touch anything!" William called to them as the door closed.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and James glanced around. The store wasn't lit very well; only a few candles here and there. There were different sized bottles on the many shelves lining the walls, all containing liquids of different colors and marked with labels.  
  
"Look at this guys!" Sirius called excitedly. The other two walked over to see what he was looking at. It was a medium sized bottle with a clear liquid in it. James didn't see anything too special about it until he read the label.  
  
"Veritaserum!" he hissed. "Way cool!"  
  
"Let's try it!" Sirius exclaimed, lifting the bottle from its shelf. They glanced at Remus who shifted his weight from one foot to the next looking uneasy. Then he smiled. "Give it to James first," Remus said. Sirius obeyed and James opened his mouth; two drops were put in.  
  
"So," Sirius said glancing at Remus. "What's your name?"  
  
"James Potter," came the reply.  
  
"Who's your crush, James?"  
  
"Lily Evans," James responded dreamily.  
  
Remus whispered something to Sirius, whose eyes became wide and he grinned. "Yes... who sleeps with a teddy bear?"  
  
"Well," James said, "there's Marsha Blank in first year, and... Stephan Kramer in third year... James Potter in sixth year..."  
  
"Ha!" Sirius laughed. "That's all we wanted to hear!"  
  
"Who's your least favorite Marauder?" Remus questioned when he and Sirius calmed down.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," James admitted. Sirius and Remus sighed with relief.  
  
James blinked. "Hey! The potion wore off!"  
  
"Damn," Sirius muttered. "Well, I guess it's my turn."  
  
Sirius was asked a lot of stupid questions, including "How do you spell 'hamburger' backwards?" and "What's five times a bicycle?"  
  
"Five bicycles, of course," Sirius answered.  
  
It was James's turn to ask him a question. "Who do you like?"  
  
"Delica Seagull."  
  
"WHAT?" Remus yelped. "How the hell do you like _her_?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "She's hot."  
  
Remus was asked dumb questions on his turn too. James and Sirius soon found out that Remus liked Delica too and Sirius had hit him, calling him a hypocrite.  
  
"I'm bored," Sirius announced twenty minutes later. The trio was sitting on the floor with their backs against the counter. It was still raining hard.  
  
"I wish Lily was here," James sighed. Sirius and Remus shook their heads. "What?" James defended. "She could liven this place up!"  
  
"Yeah, not before she murders you, mate," Sirius retorted.  
  
"Whatever," James muttered. "Let's go down to the basement or something." Remus looked anxious again.  
  
"I don't think that's a very good idea," Remus admitted. "This is a potions store. Anything could be brewing down there." But before he knew it, he was being pulled into the door on the left by James and was being dragged into the cellar.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, you're going to regret this," Remus said. The other two ignored him.  
  
"Cool!" Sirius said as he picked up a dark green bottle from the desk. "Dare me to drink it?"  
  
James looked nervous now too. "Uh, maybe you shouldn't Padfoot. It's not labeled. You don't know what's in it."  
  
"That's the fun in it," Sirius whispered, his eyes bright. Before his friends could stop him, he took a sip of the green liquid. As he swallowed, he wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Yuck. That stuff is nasty."  
  
"Well, when you get sick, Sirius, don't come running to us," Remus retorted. Sirius nodded but looked nauseous. "Are you okay?" Remus said in an unsure tone. Sirius's eyelids drooped; he looked very ill.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to Hogwarts," James suggested. Just as they were about to climb the stairs, the room shook violently and the two healthy boys were jolted forward, knocking over Sirius.  
  
"What... was that?" Remus breathed after the shaking stopped. He stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Must've been an earthquake," James said.  
  
Remus gaped at him. "Here? An earthquake _here_? Do you know how unlikely that is?"  
  
"Do you have a better suggestion?" James snapped back as he stood up and cleaned the dirt off of his robes. Remus was about to answer when the two heard a gagging sound from the other side of the room; Sirius had thrown up.  
  
"Let's go back," James said, running his fingers through his hair. "We'll take you to the hospital wing, Sirius."  
  
He and Remus carried Sirius up the stairs and into the main shop. William and the hooded figure still weren't out of the room. The boys decided to leave; the rain had let up a little.  
  
-----  
  
"Harry, Ron, maybe we should start heading back to the school," Hermione Granger suggested. She and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks. It was a cold, wet, October afternoon. Halloween afternoon to be exact.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed after draining the last of his butterbeer, "we should. It's all ready four o'clock. The feast is starting in a few hours."  
  
"That's right," Hermione said as she put money on the table to pay for her drink. "And you two-" she pointed at Harry and Ron accusingly "-need to finish your advanced Potions essay."  
  
"Oh, all right," Harry murmered as he too put money on the table. The three of them bid goodbye to Hagrid, who was sitting at a table near theirs, and headed out the door.  
  
When they were outside, the trio noticed that they weren't the only ones who had that idea; the street was nearly full now that the heavy rain had almost stopped. There were many teens from their school. Some had shopping bags, some were chatting, and some were even carrying each other. As they followed the crowd towards the castle, they ran into Luna Lovegood, a fifth year Ravenclaw, and Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Hey all," Ginny said to the three of them. Luna smiled.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Ron responded as the trudged through puddles. "Where were you all day? We were looking for you."  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I had lunch with Dean- Ron, don't give me that look- and then I met up with Luna and we went shopping."  
  
"Yep," Luna agreed. She reached into her shopping bag and said, "Harry, I bought you something."  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose. "You did? Erm, thanks Luna." He gave her a lopsided smile.  
  
"No problem," she replied as she handed him a model broomstick with his last name on it; Ginny, Hermione, and Ron glanced at each other, trying to hold back grins.  
  
The five of them walked to the castle, Ginny, Luna, and Harry arguing about Quidditch while Ron and Hermione argued about homework.  
  
"Oh don't give me that, Ron," Hermione snapped. "If you got into advanced Potions, then you're obviously smart enough to do the homework yourself. I don't need to help you."  
  
Ron crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm telling you, I can't do the homework. Snape only put me in it to show me that I couldn't do it and so I could make a fool of myself." As he finished his sentence, the two people in front of him stopped walking (and nearly dropped the person they were carrying), almost causing Ron to crash into them. Just as he was about to tell them to watch where they were stopping, they started walking again, faster than before.  
  
----- I bet you can guess who the people that stopped were.  
  
**Next Time:** Harry and James meet.  
  
You know you want to review.


	2. chapter two

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
  
**A/N:** I'm ba-ack! _And_ I got 8 reviews! Yay! It says I got 7, but one didn't show up on the page. Thanks to my reviewers!** Jessie xxx, From the Silent Planet, sign58, Miss Piratess, Julianna5, pigwidgeon, spreadthespit56, **and** btzfungrl09** (your review didn't show up on the review page even though I got it by email... weird). Um, anyway, enough of me. On with the story...  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
-----  
  
"Moony," James hissed as he and Remus ran as fast as they could without dropping Sirius. "Did you hear that boy? He said that Snivellus put him into a class!"  
  
"I know," Remus said quietly. They continued walking through the halls in silence before he spoke again. "I didn't recognize any of those people we passed."  
  
The friends reached the hospital wing and stopped in the doorway to catch their breath. "Remind me to tell Sirius to lay off the sweets," Remus muttered.  
  
"A hurt student!" Madam Pomfrey's high-pitched voice shrieked. She was running from her office. "Bring him here, bring him- _oh my_."  
  
The nurse stopped running to the boys and her hand went straight to her mouth. James looked confused.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, you went gray overnight?"  
  
"Oh," she moaned as her other hand went to her forehead.  
  
Remus tilted his head slightly to observe her. "Um... are you okay?" he asked.  
  
The nurse moaned louder this time and began to walk backwards. She started spitting out random words. "Place... bed... Dumbledore... sick... _oh no_..." she stuttered, waving a finger at the nearest bed. Remus and James got the message and hoisted their friend onto the cot while Madam Pomfrey hurried into her office, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" James mumbled. Remus didn't answer, just shook his head. The two boys took seats next to Sirius's bed.  
  
"Hey Neville!" a voice from outside of the hospital wing called. Someone in a bed nearby stirred, sat up suddenly, and looked around blinking. His eyes settled on the doorway and he smiled. "Hey guys," he murmured. His voice was very raspy.  
  
The people he was talking to headed into the wing. It was two boys and a girl. They rushed over to the boy named Neville and started talking.  
  
"Hey, James, that's the one that was talking about Snape," Remus commented, nudging his friend.  
  
"Which one? The one with the red hair or the one with the crazy hair?"  
  
"You shouldn't be talking," Remus sniggered. "Your hair is just as bad as his!" James frowned and attempted to smooth out his unruly hair.  
  
"But anyway," Remus continued, "it was the redhead that said it."  
  
James watched them for a bit before saying, "I've never seen them before." He shook his head. "And that's weird because they're our age."  
  
Remus shrugged. "You don't know that. They could be in fifth year and are just tall for their age. I wish they didn't have their backs to us... I want to see what house they're in." He craned his neck, attempting to see Neville's outfit. "I... just... maybe if I see that kid, Neville... they could be in the same house..." Remus said. He finally stood up. "I'm going over there and asking," he announced.  
  
As he was walking over to the four teens, he heard the bushy-haired girl say, "I brought your homework, Neville." She dumped a pile of books onto the end table next to the bed. She sounded like she was smiling brightly by the sound of her voice.  
  
Neville smiled weakly. "Er... thanks, Hermione," he replied unenthusiastically. They went back to chatting.  
  
"Excuse me, uh, Hermione?"  
  
When Hermione turned around, Remus noticed his guess was correct; she had a wide smile on her face. But when she saw him, her smile flickered; she also looked like she was concentrating more than someone should be when they see a sixteen-year-old boy. Remus pretended he didn't notice.  
  
"Hi, um, I know this is a really random question, but... what house are you in?" He realized after he asked that the polite thing to do was to introduce himself and talk slower.  
  
"Gryffindor," she said uncertainly. "Why?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him as is she was trying to figure something out. But Remus remained calm and kept his renowned lopsided smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, just- what year?" He found the question spilling out of him even though he meant to answer her question. He was glad that she was the only one of her group to notice him.  
  
"I'm in sixth year," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. Before she could return the questions or ask further ones, he had spun around on his heel and was walking away.  
  
"What happened? What did she say?" James whispered when he say Remus's anxious face.  
  
"She's a sixth year Gryffindor," Remus responded, "just like us!"  
  
"So? There's gotta be a reason we've never seen her before," James assured him, though he had a slight worried look on his face too. Then he smiled. "Hey, if they're new, that means they don't know about us! And if they don't know who to look out for..."  
  
"We can prank them!" Remus finished. He returned the smile.  
  
"Lupin hopes you get well soon," the messy haired boy next to Neville said. The smiled on James and Remus's faces slipped off and they looked at each other.  
  
"Did... they just say my last name?" Remus asked quietly. James nodded.  
  
"Something's going on here..."  
  
"Dumbledore! Quickly!" Madam Pomfrey had returned from her office and was rushing across the wings, Dumbledore trailing behind her.  
  
When the adults reached them, Madam Pomfrey poured Pepperup Potion into Sirius's mouth and waited until he was better. Remus and James tried to ask Dumbledore questions, but he refused to answer them until they were out of the main wing. Five minutes time found a healthy Sirius, Remus, and James in Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
"Lupin, Potter, Black," Dumbledore said, nodding to the three chairs next to him. The Gryffindors took their seats and the Headmaster began to talk.  
  
"Now, I do not know how, or why, you are here, so if you would be so kind to explain I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
The three boys glanced at each other before one spoke up. "Um, professor, where _are_ we?" James asked.  
  
"You are... not where you're supposed to be," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wait," Sirius said, bemused, "we're not supposed to be in the hospital wing?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "No, Mister Black, that's not what I mean. What I should've said was... you're in the future."  
  
Silence.  
  
-----  
  
Later that day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the students, chattering carelessly.  
  
"Ugh, I'm so hungry," Ron moaned as he slumped into his seat next to Hermione. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"Honestly, is that all you think about, Ron?" she asked. He frowned and crossed his arms, glaring at her.  
  
"No," he defended, "I think things other than food. Hey, Harry, do you still have that extra chocolate bar?"  
  
Hermione glanced desperately at Harry, who was trying to keep from laughing.  
  
The feast started after a few moments and Ron dug in. Harry would've noticed Hermione scolding the redhead who was sending bits of his dinner flying if another person hadn't caught his attention. He strained to listen to what the boy was talking about.  
  
"So, as I was saying before _he_ started to gorge," he boy said as he jerked his thumb in one of his friend's direction, "is that it would be cool if we... you know, saw our children here." His voice was low so he wouldn't be overheard.  
  
Harry choked. Children?  
  
"Mmm hmm," the third boy agreed, nodding as he gulped down his pumpkin juice. He set down his goblet and scanned the hall, obviously looking for someone who looked vaguely like him. "Yeah, if my kid is here, they'd hafta look like Lily and I..." (Harry could've sworn he heard one of the boys snort). The teen glanced from table to table (skipping Slytherin). Finally his eyes rested on Harry a few seats away, who looked away quickly, and pretended to be engaged in Ron and Hermione's conversation about how sick the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looked.  
  
"Silver sickles! Remus, _look at that kid_!" he heard the boy who looked at him say.  
  
"James, will you cut it out with that stupid saying?"  
  
"Look at that kid!"  
  
"What kid? Where?"  
  
Harry could feel his cheeks growing steadily redder. He could feel eyes burning holes in the back of his neck.  
  
"He's blushing! HEY, KID!"  
  
_Oh no_, Harry thought. _Now what am I supposed to do?_  
  
"Kid!"  
  
Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around slowly and found himself looked at someone who looked suspiciously familiar. Kind of like...  
  
_Sirius?_  
  
"Hey, um, what's your name?" the Sirius look-alike asked. Harry looked at the two other boys that were watching. Both looked rather familiar. Just then, Harry realized: one looked like Sirius, one looked like him, one looked like Remus. They were talking about seeing kids. And he had never seen them before. Putting two and two together, Harry said, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
----- Er, I can't write anymore today. Sorry about the length of this chapter.  
  
Sorry this took awhile. I re-wrote this chapter so many times, I really wasn't happy with any of my versions (including this one). The meeting and Harry realizing who the kids were weren't very well written in my opinion. The same thing happened in "Trapped"; both parts just didn't flow right.  
  
"Silver sickles" is a cool saying.  
  
Review!

[originally posted June 23, 2004]


	3. chapter three

**Disclaimer:** Nopers.  
  
**A/N:** Are you guys KIDDING ME? I post chapter 2 and don't check my mail for the day. Then I go online later and there are 15 new reviews of this story (and then I got some more the following days)! Do you know how happy that made me? I was grinning for the rest of the day! Thanks a million to: **Piper Of Locksley, _faelyn_, espergirl04, diamond004, fleur, popppincorn, IloveMoony04, anonymous, Jessie xxx, _Pam Marks_, Liza, Delinka, nicky, _spottery_, Sunscreen, _spreadthespit56_, Miss Piratess, _sign58_, dblaa**! You guys rock my green socks! If I have something to say to you in particular (your name is in _**bold and italics**_), then the comment is at the bottom.  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
-----  
  
Sirius blinked, but couldn't hold back a smile. "Can you... repeat that?" he asked.  
  
Now the two of them were starting to gain the attention of more people. Random whispers of "Who's that?" and "I've never seen him before!" were floating up and down the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron stopped talking to see what was going on.  
  
"My name is H-"  
  
"-arry Potter," Sirius finished. "Yeah. Nice to meet you, Harry _Potter_," he said, thrusting a hand towards Harry, grinning. The messy-haired boy shook it.  
  
"And your name is..." he trailed off, waiting for Sirius to finish.  
  
Sirius glanced over his shoulder to Remus and James, and without warning, yanked Harry out of his seat and dragged him out of the hall, leaving Harry's suspicious friends behind. James and Remus, knowing something was up, followed.  
  
Once they were in the Entrance Hall, Sirius lead the three boys away from the doors leading to the hall so that no one could stand just beyond them and listen. Harry felt faint; these people most likely were the younger Marauders minus Peter; he could tell by the "I-just-figured-out-something- brilliant" look on Sirius's face.  
  
Once they stopped a good distance away from the Great Hall, Sirius let go of Harry's wrist and turned around to face him. "So, Harry... why don't you tell these two your name?"  
  
Harry's throat gained a lump when he looked at James; there was no doubt about it: this _was_ his dad. Or some long-lost twin who just happened to have friends that looked like his father's friends.  
  
"Harry... P-Potter."  
  
James's face drained of color and Remus's eyes grew wide. Sirius just merely stood there, grinning like an idiot. Just when James couldn't go any paler, he broke out into a huge grin. "Nice to meet you, Harry! So tell, me... what's your mothers name."  
  
_Long-lost twin my arse_, Harry thought, grinning mentally.  
  
"So, how'd you do it?" he asked, now grinning on the outside. Sirius frowned.  
  
"How'd we do what?"  
  
"Listen, I'm not that dumb," Harry told them. "I know who you guys are."  
  
"Guess your not so smart after all, Sirius," Remus commented to his friend. "The kid figured it out."  
  
Sirius grumbled something incoherent.  
  
"I knew it!" someone shouted from the boys' left. They all turned to find Hermione and Ron striding towards them.  
  
"I knew it!" Hermione repeated, smiling. "When you, first talked to me-" she pointed at Remus "- I knew you looked very familiar. I just couldn't figure out where I had seen you before because you're so much older looking during this time period, Remus."  
  
"Must be the gray hair," Remus mumbled, glancing up at his bangs where silvery strands were scattered amongst the light brown ones.  
  
"So, what are your names?" James asked lightly to Harry's friends. "Just want to get to know the kids my son hangs out with," he added, nudging Harry playfully.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, extending a hand, which James took.  
  
Before Ron could introduce himself, Sirius burst out, "And you look like a Weasley!"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Well I sure hope I do- Wait, how d'you know what a Weasley looks like? My parents went to school before you and Bill and Charlie went to school after you had left-"  
  
"My good-for-nothing mum ranted about you lot all the time," Sirius explained. "'Ever see a kid with bright red hair, freckles, and a long nose, and you'll know they're a blood traitor!'" he mimicked in a shrill voice. Ron's ears turned pink. "Oh, yeah, and she mentioned you'd blush when you were embarrassed too," Sirius added as an after-thought, causing Ron to go redder.  
  
"Yeah, that's Ron," Harry said. He turned back to the Marauders. "Did Dumbledore said you guys could know-"  
  
"No, I did not say that they could know about you, Harry," Dumbledore's voice said. The group turned around as the tall man walked towards them.  
  
"We're... not going to get in trouble, right?" Remus asked quickly. "'Cause, I mean, no one said it straight out, we all just figured it out on our own..."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course you won't be getting in trouble." Everyone visible relaxed. "No, it would be way too hard to keep James and Harry from figuring out that they were related anyway," he commented, eyeing the two boys. "I dare say, you two could most definitely pass for twins."  
  
"So... what should we tell people when they ask why we look so much alike?" Harry asked. "You know... if people ask me why I have a twin, or something."  
  
Dumbledore scratched his chin. "Yes... I hadn't thought of that... well, when I think of something, I'll tell you," he said**[1]**. "The feast is almost over, so I suggest you go back in and have some of that delicious desert..." And he walked back into the hall, leaving the three Marauders, Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone in the Entrance Hall once again.  
  
-----  
  
Harry turned to his side and groaned. Why couldn't he fall asleep? It was already one in the morning, so he had been tossing and turning in bed for... "Three hours. Maybe I need some water..."  
  
He swung his legs over the side of his four-poster, stood up, and ran his fingers through his black hair. As he walked over to the pitcher of water that sat on a table near his bed, he glanced at the door that had been magically placed on the wall next to the far window. It was open slightly, and as he neared it and the water, he heard snores coming from the room beyond it. _Probably Sirius_, he thought. He had heard about Sirius's snoring problem from his dad earlier that evening. The two had spent hours sitting in the dormitory (so they wouldn't be heard) talking about James's life back in the 1970's.  
  
James had slyly manipulated Harry into telling him who he would be married to, resulting in a bunch of Gryffindors coming up to the dorm to ask if someone had gotten hurt.  
  
"With all the yelling, we thought one of you had fallen out of the window or something," Dean had told them before he closed the door and headed back down to the common room.  
  
James had constantly tied to ask Harry about his home life, but the latter would quickly change the subject. He didn't know when, or how, he was going to tell James that he wasn't alive in that time period... if he ever did.  
  
Harry really didn't want to tell his father because he knew it would break his heart. No matter what James did to Snape in his youth, Harry learned that evening how caring of a person his father really was. He discovered that he, in fact, _wasn't_ that obsessed with Lily Evans, even though to the rest of the school, it seemed that he was. He admitted to Harry that he really did like Lily as a person ("Well, aside from her temper," James mused), even though everyone thought he only wanted to date her because of her looks.  
  
Harry snapped back to reality when he heard a muffled crash from the room the Marauders were staying in. He stood next to the window, straining he ears to hear if anyone was talking. He shrugged it off after a moment and started to pour water into a goblet.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry jumped and gasped, nearly dropping the goblet and heavy water pitcher. Remus chuckled.  
  
"What are you doing up, Remus?" Harry asked once he had set everything back up. He took a sip of his cold water, waiting for the werewolf to answer.  
  
Remus shrugged. "Came to get some water myself." He walked over to the table and started to fill his goblet, while saying, "I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
Harry smiled weakly. "Couldn't sleep at all." Remus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah... It's strange to be in another time period," he told Harry, his voice lower than usual incase another boy was up.  
  
The two sixteen-year-olds sipped their water in silence. Remus cast occasional glances in Harry's direction. After a few minutes, he finally asked, "Are you okay, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry responded in an unusually far-off tone, "why?"  
  
Remus put his empty goblet down and pinched his lip out of habit. "You look sort of... ill? Uneasy?" he suggested, shrugging his shoulders. He made it look like it wasn't that big of a deal, but the black haired boy could see in his eyes that he wanted to help Harry...  
  
Harry sighed. He really wanted to tell someone about his dilemma. He thought about telling Ron, but he was asleep. Then he thought about Hermione; the problem was that he couldn't get into her dorm. And Remus was right there, suggesting, almost _asking_ him to tell him what was wrong...  
  
"Remus," he finally breathed. "I need to tell you something."  
  
Harry knew what he was about to do. He was about to tell Remus _everything_.  
  
----- So, how did you like chapter three? I thought the beginning of the chapter was kinda weird, but I was rather pleased with the ending (the Harry and Remus part).  
  
There was nothing really interesting in this chapter and it was kinda short. But, I swear this'll get better... I actually have a plan for later chapters! Yeeeeees!  
  
**[1]**PLOT HOLE! Yes, I found the plot hole in my story. And I want you guys to help me fill it! So, here's your assignment:  
  
Pretend you're Harry (or James). What would you say to people when they ask why you and James (or Harry) look so much alike?  
  
Please give me your suggestions in an email (my address is in my bio) or a review. If no one gives me a good suggestion, then I'll be forced to make up a really cheesy one myself (uh oh). So get thinking!  
  
I think I might drop the Harry/Luna and Ron/Hermione undertones. I don't really want to do any romance in this story.  
  
By the way, right before I posted this chapter, there was an average of 13 reviews per chapter (not including the missing review)! I'm so happy!!!!!!!  
  
**Comments:  
**  
**faelyn:** Thank you for your suggestions. I'll try to do add more descriptions of things in future chapters, and when I revise my old ones (which I will one day... I always wind up revising my stories), I'll include more adjectives there too. And thanks for saying that I'm doing a good jobs keeping the characters in character... I'm really trying!  
  
**Pam Marks:** And I can't wait to write all of that!  
  
**spottery:** Don't worry, there's going to be hardly any romance (if any at all). I actually think I'm going to drop the couples I was going to imply... I might not have time or a place in the fic to add the hints.  
  
And, yes, I do know two good time travel fics. This one –is a romance though. And it's Sirius/Hermione. I don't know if that pairing freaks you out or anything, but if it doesn't, the story is called "Saving Siri" and it's by Accio Flaming Stake.  
  
I know another one too, but it's also a romance. It's darker than "Saving Siri" because it's a Tom Riddle/Ginny fic. If you'd like to read it, it's called "Twist of Fate" by River-Star2.  
  
I'll tell you if I find any other good time-travel stories. It's weird because time-travel fics are clichéd, and yet, out of all the ones out there, it's kinda hard to find –really good ones.  
  
**spreadthespit56:** Ha, you can use it if you want. It's so cool!  
  
**sign58:** Hm... I never thought about Harry stuttering. Good call. I guess he was just so surprised that it just spilled out... ha, listen to my sorry excuse.  
  
[originally posted June 28, 2004]


End file.
